


Speak Not of Love [Fanart]

by red_b_rackham



Series: Graphic & Digital Art [12]
Category: Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: Angst, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Ficart, Het Big Bang, Het Big Bang 2013, History, Pretty things, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/pseuds/red_b_rackham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Het_Big_Little_Bang_2013/works/943878">Speak Not of Love</a> by Alley_Skywalker, for Het Bang 2013.</p><p>Fic summary: "When she is 16 years old, the beautiful and socially successful Princess Kuragin falls in love with an officer of little means and no connections. So starts an affair which will span years, marked by repressed passion, unspoken words of love and an constant impossibility of being together."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak Not of Love [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alley_Skywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Skywalker/gifts).



_Title Art_

_Candles & Fans_

_The Ring_


End file.
